


Blood Moon

by lifescream



Series: Dark NoMin [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, But it's only between them, Church Sex, Dark, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Exorcisms, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Fantasy, Inaccurate Christianity, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Priest Lee Jeno, Priests, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural Elements, They just have lots of sex, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Jeno, Vampire Na Jaemin, Vampire Sex, Vampire/Priest Relationship, Vampires, you have to read to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Vampire Jaemin had just become an adult. Refusing to drink human blood, he opts for a new alternative– human essence. His encounter with a local priest of the nearby town will turn his world the way he never expected."Pleasure is the weakness of the faithful"
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Dark NoMin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962481
Comments: 79
Kudos: 432





	1. Appetence

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning:
> 
> Before you proceed, please take note that this is only a work of fiction. None of the things written here are completely factual. This is only a product of imagination combined with literature. This is a dark-erotic themed story with inaccurate biblical references so if you want to continue, please proceed with caution.
> 
> This chapter also contains blood and slight violent acts.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, everything was dark. The wind became whispers of the forest and the full moon became the light where I bask under its glory. I have been awakened again. And this time, the darkness will fully consume me._

* * *

Jaemin hears a series of knocks coming from the wooden door of his humble hut. The old woman who lives a few yards away greets him, handing a freshly baked apple pie. He smiles graciously at his considerate neighbour, Mrs Hargreaves, contemplating to offer a tea.

However, Jaemin is indeed starving and need food, just not the apple pie. He places the pastry on the table. Even looking at it doesn’t satiate his appetite. Jaemin turns to observe his visitor closely instead, her eyes scanning around his small abode only lit by the afternoon sun and a single candle light. The tiny village that he moved in five years ago is an ideal place to hunt— secluded from the crowd of people.

_Animal blood cannot sustain you anymore. You’ve become an adult, you need human blood._

Jaemin reminds himself to be cautious of the blood of old people. They could carry more disease than animals. He shouldn’t have to be worried, though. Vampires are not living creatures. However, infected blood can be as poisonous and he wasn’t ready. He had never intended to drink from humans. If a word gets out that there’s a roaming vampire, he will be done for.

_You can kill them but they will kill you._

“What do you think?” He hears her say.

Jaemin’s attention was back to her again, unable to comprehend the words she uttered before “I’m sorry I didn’t hear correctly”

Mrs Hargreaves smiled, sitting down as Jaemin pours her tea. She excitedly sips the liquid and places a now empty cup down. The clanking of porcelain irked the young vampire, but he did not dare show it. “I said the nearby town will celebrate the Blood Moon festival. You should go.”

Jaemin heaves a sigh, smiling at her regretfully “Crowds don’t fancy me. Are you going?”

“Oh, no. My knees will give up the moment I walk down this mountain.” She shakes her head, sipping another cup. “All of us here will. You’re the only young person here, that’s why you should go. Get yourself a nice young girl and marry.”

Jaemin let out a defeated chuckle, brushing strands of his silver locks. “I’m not rushing”

Mrs Hargreaves clicked her tongue, showing her gummy smile “That’s no good. Do it or it will be too late. You won’t be young forever”

_I beg to differ._

She continues, “You’re a handsome young man. No girl will be able to resist you. If only I was fifty years younger.”

Jaemin forces a laugh at her attempted humour. _I’m older than you_.

“But I hear a priest from the capital is visiting for the first time.” Mrs Hargreaves fiddles with the wooden beads of her rosary that hung loosely around her neck. She is a devout worshipper— most people around the village are. Jaemin remembers her telling tales of miracles and wickedness she witnessed her entire life. “That’s the only thing I would probably regret. We don’t get many visits from priests here, especially those from the capital. Churches are massive in there while we only get humble chapels in here.” 

“Oh?” Jaemin leans his arms on his worn out table, the apple pie long forgotten “What difference does this year make?”

Mrs Hargreaves adjusts herself into a more comfortable position, taking a tobacco from her pocket and lighting it from the candle light. She puffs out a smoke, contemplating how to phrase her words “I heard rumours going around. Some sort of spiritual entity is wreaking havoc in town. The local priest sought for help to bless the town in tonight’s mass.”

The young vampire listens to every word that came out of her mouth. “But I heard the people of that town are very faithful, more faithful than the people in this village”

“And they have their own church. But you see, my child” She taps her tobacco, ashes finding its way to the creases of his wooden table. Mrs Hargreaves misses the change of colours in Jaemin’s eyes, the playful flicker of the candle light masking the crimson red orbs, “evil attracts those with great faith. A town of faithful doesn’t mean the people are good. You cannot define what’s good if you have no evil to compare it to.”

“Predators like to seek those closer to God. Because temptation is the greatest sin humans can easily fall into. Pleasure is the weakness of the faithful.”

* * *

_Animal blood is not enough_.

Jaemin repeats to himself as he drinks his last bottle for the day. He turns to his storage box to see tomorrow’s worth of fill. _Only three bottles enough for one day_. He sighs regretfully, sitting at a worn down stool right beside him. The animals in the forest around his hut are depleting and if he kills more, people will be suspicious. Humans have recently been wary of the emergence of witches and if he is caught, it will be his end. Burned alive or drowned to death is no better than being stabbed by a stake— he will be killed nonetheless.

He contemplates at Mrs Hargreaves offer. A newcomer will easily become a suspect when a local is killed, and his fangs will give away his kind. But he has to feed.

Jaemin grabs an old, dusty book from his cabinet, tracing his fingers along the worn leather and to the golden letters. _Essentials of Blood Drinkers._ A book written to serve as guide for vampires to survive. It was centuries old, passed down from generations of vampires before him.

With careful movement, Jaemin opens the fragile book. _Alas! Chapter Forty-Seven: Alternative for human blood_. He begins to read, “Human blood is the most essential food for vampires. In time that it is a necessity for human blood to be avoided, the most excellent alternative is to consume human essence.” That much he understood. “Human essence are achieved though copulation, when pleasure is at its peak.” He pauses to take a breath, skimming through the words written in black ink. Jaemin reads through intricate explanations on how to extract essence through the act of coitus. He has both heard and read about it, when human species connect their bodies together to seek immense pleasure. Then he begins to recall what Mrs Hargreaves said.

_Pleasure is the weakness of the faithful._

* * *

With a single bag on his shoulder, Jaemin begins to walk along the cobblestone leading down to his destination. The town is bustling with people busying themselves left and right. The sun had just started to set, painting the town in golden hue with swarming active limbs searching for entertainment.

He walks in the centre of the town, feeling multiple glances around him. Jaemin is well aware he is what they define as “eye-candy”. All vampires are. A passive ability all his kind possesses to attract potential preys. It’s ironic how natural it is for predators to have innate capabilities to hunt their prey, ‘hierarchy’ as the books call it.

His feet land in front of a church, decorated with flowers of different kind. People had smiles plastered on their faces. While the male focus in constructing wooden booths, mothers weave flowers and children run around chasing each other. Something his old village and his kind lacked— life.

“Are you lost?”

Jaemin turns around to see a man around his age— his human age. He was clad in black robe, eyeglasses as thick as the bottom of a glass rest atop his nose, and brown locks fall right at the level of his eyelashes. He looked nothing special compared to how Jaemin looked, if not for the silver cross around his neck.

“I-I’m new to the town” Jaemin says, pretending to be timid and lost. Something he learned to do to keep someone’s attention to him.

The stranger looked at him then momentarily averted his gaze. However, Jaemin kept his gaze onto him, curious at what the man will do next. The latter clears his throat and smiles at him, “Welcome. I’m Father Lee or Father Jeno. You can call me whichever you prefer”

Jaemin holds the hand that extended towards him, smiling at the man’s flustered face— faint blush creeping at his pale cheeks. The young vampire assumes he must be the local priest Mrs Hargreaves had mentioned. With new found confidence, he introduces himself “Jaemin. Na Jaemin”

“Well then, Jaemin. May I call you Jaemin?” The priest stutters although his voice was low and clear “Please come inside. The bishop who graced our town with his presence will be starting his sermon soon.”

Jaemin lets the priest invite him, leading him inside their stone church. The seats are almost full with excited people whispering about topics such as the food prepared, dresses made, and even Jaemin himself as several eyes immediately turn towards him.

“The town isn’t big so we know who’s not from here. Don’t worry about it, I’m sure they find you easy on the eyes” says Father Jeno while guiding him to one of the empty seats “If you are still unsure around your way, come find me after the mass”

Even as the visiting bishop had started his sermon, Jaemin’s eyes continue to roam around finding a potential prey among the mass goers. However, his eyes continue to fix on Father Jeno’s movements. Jaemin is well aware Father Jeno looked nothing exceptional, but there is something in him that he couldn’t take his eyes off. Something about his being that he wants to sink his teeth into. This must be what Mrs Hargreaves said, predators like to seek those who are closer to God.

And from the altar, Father Jeno’s presence dominates. His gaze fall into Jaemin and the young vampire’s eyes continue to linger. Father Jeno’s smile is so innocent, like an angel Jaemin wants to taint with sin.

* * *

The sky had already been painted with midnight blue as soon as Jaemin step foot outside. The town’s centre is packed with people. Booths have been lit and foods have been cooked, waiting for hungry passersby to indulge and spend copious amounts of money. People are dressed with the best wardrobe they have, meeting with friends and family to celebrate the bountiful eve.

The Blood Moon festival has started. And Jaemin waits to quench his thirst. The women looked fragile enough— easy to sway and hunt. He hears quiet whispers from a group of women, curious and at the same time awed by his handsomeness. _Ethereal_ is what they use to describe him. They aren’t that far off since Jaemin is nowhere near human.

Jaemin smiles at them, surprised as to why he noticed them even from afar. They look down and smiled shyly, blushes creeping up their faces and Jaemin is fighting hard to keep his composure— imagining how much blood is running through their veins to make them flush like that.

And so, Jaemin averts his gaze. The night is still young.

He sees Father Jeno approaching him with a welcoming smile. Out of all the people and all the girls he encountered, Father Jeno had been the most interesting one. The way his innocence shows in his face draws Jaemin in. The pure smile that makes the priests’ eyes turn into crescents makes Jaemin want to ruin that angelic façade. Jaemin wants to see how the father looks behind that saintly smile, and he wants to see the pained look of guilt when he gets the taste of another flesh.

_Are priests even capable of feeling lust?_

“Jaemin, how are you?” The priest greets politely, handing Jaemin a flower wreath made by the ladies in front of the church “For visitors”

“Thank you” Jaemin lowers his head. When no words were exchanged, Jaemin signals the priest “Aren’t you going to put it on me?”

A nervous laugh escaped the priest’s mouth before carefully putting it on Jaemin’s head. Jaemin hears Father Jeno’s breath hitch when his face is only inches away from the priest’s neck. The young vampire can almost instantly hear the pulsating veins, desperately wanting to sink his teeth into. He takes a whiff, as if trying to smell the warm blood trapped inside the inviting flesh “It smells so good”

“Oh, the flowers!” Father Jeno clears his throat “Y-yes. They’re freshly handpicked”

Father Jeno misses the smirk plastered in the vampire’s deceptive visage. Jaemin had figured Father Jeno is such a naïve, young priest. Who would have thought it would be so easy to sway such a person? “How do I look?”

“You look good” was the only thing the flushed priest managed to say.

Jaemin nods, slowly batting his lashes and tilting his head innocently, “That reminds me, Father. The inns are full with tourists. Do you have a place in mind where I can stay?”

Father Jeno scratches the back of his head, his eyes roaming around everywhere but Jaemin. “Oh, umm”

Jaemin sighs, and with a sullen, soft voice he says “It’s alright. Maybe I can walk to the next town tonight.”

As the young vampire motions to turn around, the local priest manages to catch his arm “W-wait! If it’s for the night, you can stay at my place”

A small smile paints Jaemin’s face as he holds the hand that firmly grips his arm, finding purchase at the warm sincerity “Thank you but, wouldn’t I be a bother to everyone? You have a visiting bishop over, right?”

“N-no” Father Jeno shakes his head violently “I mean, the bishop will be staying in my room for tonight— at the boarding house behind the church. I will be staying at my own house for the mean time and you can come over.”

Jaemin’s smile widens at the offer, the brightly lit lanterns around them incomparable to how he glows. The bustling glory of the Blood Moon eve long forgotten the moment Jaemin knew he had caught his prey. He knows the priest had been looking at him differently. Even the faithful succumbs into temptation when the right buttons are pushed. And to be able to taste the flesh of a servant of God makes Jaemin shiver at the thought.

Maybe coming to this town wasn’t such a bad idea after all. And maybe human essence tastes better than blood.

* * *

Father Jeno lived in a mediocre cottage across the nearby river. It was a place of serenity surrounded by thick forest secluded from busy neighbours. The sound of cicadas and rippling waters were the only noises Jaemin could hear. Such a fitting place for the quiet and timid Father Jeno, and an ideal place for Jaemin for his first hunt.

“Are you hungry?” Father Jeno starts as he unlocks his door. Jaemin stood still until the priest invites him in, an innate characteristic of vampires that peeves Jaemin. _How can vampires hunt if they can’t let themselves in?_

Relief washes over the young vampire the moment he had step foot in his territory. He had successfully infiltrated his prey’s turf and there is no escaping. “I’m _extremely_ hungry”

Father Jeno offers him a seat on the single bed in the room, apologizing for the lack of furniture. “I rarely stay here. You can take the bed and I’ll be on the floor. Will porridge be alright?”

Jaemin takes careful steps toward the young priest. He looks straight into the latter’s eyes, locking him in place. Some say vampires are the most dangerous predators. They have the ability to captivate one with a single gaze, entrapping them into a fantasy of seduction. “I’d rather have you”

“Pardon?” Father Jeno blinks slowly, confusion painted in his gullible face. Jaemin knows he is trying to battle whatever it is he is feeling now, internally fighting to succumb into the vampire’s spell. However, Jaemin is confident he has the priest under his control.

He holds the priest close, snaking his arms around his shoulders. Vampires are enchanting creatures. That’s what Jaemin had been taught since he was turned. It’s easy to deceive humans once you know their weaknesses. And those who are gullible are the easiest to prey on. “So tell me Father, do you find me attractive?”

A nervous sigh escapes Father Jeno’s lips and Jaemin chuckles in delight. He leans in to whisper, breathing the air around them. “Be honest with yourself”

No verbal response was heard, but with a hand that is now desperately holding onto his side, Jaemin knows Father Jeno is long gone. “Y-yes” he confesses with a guilty tone “you’re the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen”

And Jaemin beams with pride, removing the priest’s thick-rimmed glasses and discarding it away. _He won’t need this anymore, or ever again._ Once he gets a good look at the man before him, his grin widens. “Oh, you are actually easy on the eyes, no?”

The vampire carefully traces the curvature of the priest’s face. With dilated eyes filled with suppressed lust, Father Jeno looked nothing like he used to— better even. Jaemin never had any misgivings when it comes to gender preferences. He had seen his kin be involved with either same or opposite genders. Human life is short-lived compared to them. Vampires do not have gods to follow or morals to commit to. They are simply creatures of the night, basking in pleasures of flesh or sinking their teeth into their prey.

As Jaemin’s hand finds itself undoing the priest’s robe, a trembling hand rests at his wrists “Please don’t”. Father Jeno’s voice was desperate yet his grip had no force “God will forgive you if you stop now”

Jaemin could only sigh, his impatience running low. He is hungry, he needs essence, and he will do whatever it takes to satiate his hunger. So he pushes the young priest onto his bed. The look of helplessness makes Jaemin want to savour the moment. But starvation comes first.

He kisses the mole right under Father Jeno’s eye and says “Just one night, forget your god and forget everything.”

* * *

Breathless moans escape from Father Jeno’s lips when Jaemin’s cold, slender fingers wrap around the exposed flesh. If the people could see the state of their local priest, it would become a mass hysteria. ‘Blessed by the gods’ would be an understatement to describe Father Jeno who is now writhing under his touch. “Why are you a priest?” Jaemin teases as he tightens his hold onto the growing shaft. Jaemin had pleasured himself many times before, and to pleasure someone who practiced abstinence all his life, he knew it will be an easy task.

“If your god can see you now, I wonder what he will say” Jaemin rubs his thumb along the tip, earning another powerless whine.

Father Jeno’s shaft was already hard, threatening to explode. But despite Jaemin working on it diligently, it was no use. With a single sigh, Jaemin opens his mouth and takes the tip in. He followed what the book instructed, taking as much cock as he can inside. Father Jeno could be bigger than an average male— ever bigger than Jaemin. Thus, Jaemin could only take it halfway without choking.

“Oh dear” Jaemin hears a disappointed sigh that follows. The vampire looks up and is taken aback by the sight that beholds him. No longer was the helpless and desperate expression Jaemin expected to see, the Father Jeno before him looked uninterested and cold “is that the best you can do, vampire?”

Petrified at the sudden switch, Jaemin stumbles back. But before he could move any further, a hand had caught a handful of his silver hair and threw his body violently on the bed. Jaemin lets out a pained groan when the same hand wrapped itself around his neck, choking him in the process.

“I was hoping you could do better than that” There was a grim smile plastered on the priest’s face. His voice had become incomprehensible, echoing around the square walls of the cottage. Brown locks had turned into raven black and his fingertips were as sharp as claws. It was as if his angelic mask had just been unveiled, “I shouldn’t have expected much from a virgin like you”

“What— who are you?” Jaemin manages to croak out breathlessly, several questions filled his mind. But one thing he knows is that the man in front of him is not the local priest Father Jeno he had met and known.

The sinister smile broke into the man’s face. “Are you scared, little kitten?” he tightened his hold onto Jaemin, cutting air circulation. Jaemin wailed in pain and anguish, desperately digging his nails on the priest’s arm in an attempt to free him. “Are you in pain?”

Father Jeno, or whoever it is holding Jaemin down right now, was another entity. He enjoys the pained face Jaemin makes as he is writhing in desperation. His sharp, knife-like claws cut through the fabric of Jaemin’s clothes, wounding the flesh beneath. Blood trickled down the vampire’s torso, but numbness had already succumbed Jaemin.

“You are truly beautiful like this” The man says, licking away the crimson liquid with his slithery tongue. He lets go of Jaemin, replacing his tormenting grip with a heated kiss “Virgins are so enticing”

Jaemin desperately gasps for air, the cloud in his head begin to clear. This entity above him that is now paralyzing him had him trapped. Jaemin had finally felt what fear is, what dreading for his life feels like. And he is so powerless against this entity.

“It’s so easy to lure you in, young one. So easy to read your intentions” The entity declares, discarding his clothes as he marvels at the sight of Jaemin who had already lay bare and unmoving “One gets desperate when hungry”

The room is cold against his exposed flesh, but the entity’s touch lingers with burning heat. _What have I gotten myself into?_

The entity— no, the demon above him only smiled, remnants of Jaemin’s blood tainting the sinister gesture in his lips. Licking the blood from his claw-like nails, he looks at Jaemin writhing under him. The demon pulls Jaemin’s legs apart, digging his nails through the pale flesh. He looks at him with hunger and satisfaction “And I’m also hungry”

Even with the pain and blood all over his body, Jaemin can’t help but let out a gasp of pleasure when he feels a hot, wet orifice around his sensitive flesh. It was a new feeling and Jaemin’s cannot deny the ecstasy that comes with it. This wasn’t what he planned. It was him that supposed to give pleasure, not the other way around.

Still unable to move from the invisible force that holds him down, Jaemin could only moan desperately. His body is on fire, burning inside. Another cry escapes his lips when he feels the long, slick muscle teasingly licking his hole. “What— stop”

“Hush, sweet child” The demon in the form of Father Jeno says, leaning in to capture Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin could do nothing but accept the fearsome yet sweet invitation. He lets him in, their tongues dancing together as the demon leads him. “Submit yourself, and I will give you nothing but pleasure”

Jaemin vows he can see the stars when he feels a thick, hard shaft spread him open. His mouth lay agape as the unfamiliar heat pushes its way in inside his body. He feels the demon’s body lean on him, grinding their bodies together. The pain he previously felt was long forgotten, it was as if the shackles within him had been lifted. Jaemin had succumbed into his inner desire, giving in to the temptation of the demon that possesses the face of Father Jeno.

Father Jeno continues to thrust into him, hitting Jaemin’s sweet spot all over, seemingly knowing what makes the latter moan so melodically. The demon lets out an inhumane chuckle at the sight of the young vampire so fucked out and spread open for him. And when Jaemin is turned on all fours effortlessly, he can’t help but ram it in again inside the warm, tight hole.

Jaemin had felt that the force that held him down was gone. Still, he couldn’t move. Jaemin could only grip the blood-stained cotton sheets as the demon fucks him into oblivion. He moans so sinfully when Father Jeno tightens his grip into his waist and pulls Jaemin to welcome his cock.

He lets out another cry of pleasure when Father Jeno sinks his teeth into his unblemished shoulder, drinking his blood as Jaemin would have done so naturally. And Jaemin thinks this demon will eat him afterwards so he pleas, “Please don’t…” he sobs when another thrust hits his prostate “don’t eat me”

Father Jeno could only laugh, teasingly biting into the vampire’s earlobe “Are you afraid?”

Jaemin shivers at the hot air against his ears while the pulsating gland inside him continues to abuse his puckered and swollen hole. “Y-yes” he cries out.

“Then beg” the demon demands, pushing in as much of his cock against the tight ring of muscles “not for your life, but what you truly desire. Tell me, Jaemin. What do you want?”

“Please… I- I don’t know” Jaemin cries out “Why are you doing this?”

Father Jeno get a handful of silver locks and pulls Jaemin’s weakening body up. He traces every curvature of the slender body, stopping right at the perky red buds. Jaemin shivers when Father Jeno brushes his nipples with a feathery touch. “Why indeed?” Father Jeno repeats, engulfing the vampire in another heated kiss. “Lust, my sweet kitten. I feed from that sin. You know why the church is a great place to feed?” He asks, pinching the rose buds and earning another mewl from Jaemin between their kiss “Because it’s where people confess their sins and pray against what their fears are. People come to church so vulnerable that they seek the presence of a higher being to protect them from the evil they succumbed into. It’s guilt that pushes them to come here willingly.”

“And guilt of those who lusts are the tastiest”

Jaemin screams when he comes untouched. But what made his body shiver in delight is the surge of pleasure that enters through his body, like a fuel to his fire. He could feel Father Jeno’s semen filling him up more than he could ever imagine. And Jaemin was beyond ecstatic; it was something he had never felt before. His toes curl in both pleasure and delight, letting his fragile body be cradled by the demon. It’s as if the fire inside of him had been ignited for all eternity, his hunger fully satiated.

“Did you enjoy the taste of a demon’s semen?” Father Jeno asks, caressing Jaemin’s abdomen. Jaemin wouldn’t define it as ‘tasty’, it was something beyond indescribable— like everything Jaemin desires. It was deliciously overwhelming to the point of bliss.

“Who are you?” Jaemin breathes heavily, still feeling the throbbing cock inside him fill him hysterically. Some of the white liquid trickle down, mixing with his blood and staining the sheets even more. To say that Jaemin is scared is an understatement. What he feels is beyond fear, but at the same time he feels he is trapped once again. And this time, it was within the demon’s embrace that he finds comfort in.

Father Jeno kisses the crook of his neck and Jaemin leans into the touch, basking under the lingering affection of another flesh. He pulls Jaemin’s face close, his pitch black eyes staring right into the crimson orbs of the vampire.

He whispers, as if his word was sin itself “Asmodeus”

* * *


	2. Tempest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:
> 
> Before you proceed, please take note that this is only a work of fiction. None of the things written here are completely factual. This is only a product of imagination combined with literature. This is a dark-erotic themed story with inaccurate biblical references so if you want to continue, please proceed with caution.

* * *

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned”

Sound of silent cry echoes inside the wooden confines of the confession booth. Only a holed screen divides the two cubicles, serving anonymity to the distraught confessors. “It has been seven days, since my last confession”

_A devoted one._

“God will listen, child” Father Jeno’s voice reverberates and a solemn whimper follows from the other side of the stall.

The man from the other side comes clean, letting his heart out for the sin he has committed for lusting over the wife of his neighbour. Jaemin doesn’t miss the smile plastered on the priest’s face; these kinds of confessions were his favourite after all. “I am sorry for these are all my sins”

“Seventh commandment” Father Jeno sighs, almost grunting whilst locking his gaze towards the vampire in under him. Jaemin had long forgotten how many confessors had come or long he had been on his knees sucking the priest’s cock. Father Jeno gives a satisfied smile as he caresses Jaemin’s swollen lips wrapped warmly around his flesh. “Thou shall not covet thy neighbour’s wife”

“Forgive me, Father”

Confessions come when one feels guilt from within their hearts. Be it plain or heinous, people know that their God will forgive them no matter what. And Jaemin thinks it’s ridiculous.

“God will forgive when you show repentance” The priest pulls Jaemin in further, earning a quiet whimper from the latter after taking the whole shaft in. Jaemin knows the devil takes pleasure from his pain, going as far as to paralyze him in place so that he could suck him as long as he wants. Father Jeno continues to stare at the helpless vampire, wiping away the newly formed tears from the glassy red orbs “Temptation is a dangerous thing, it can give you pain through pleasure. And sometimes, one cannot fully deny it no matter how faithful one is.”

Jaemin tries to calm himself, such a bold and immoral act to do this deed within the confines of the holy temple. However, Jaemin is a non believer. Therefore, there is no moral or religious code to follow. And for him, this temptation is just pleasure without pain.

He holds his breath, accommodating the throbbing shaft within his mouth. Although sizeable compared to his orifice, Jaemin felt no agony easing the pulsating member inside. He doesn’t doubt the reason for it is because it’s a demon’s cock he’s swallowing. Even when the demon had fucked him roughly the night before, Jaemin only experienced immense pleasure. The mere thought of the fateful night brings shiver down his spine. And dreadfully, it excites him more.

Deep inside him, he longs for that warmth. The demon’s semen was enough to fill him for several moons to come. Yet, as if an addiction, Jaemin can’t help but continue to seek that feeling once again. He is aware that dealing with a demon is dangerous, more dangerous than humans. But the sensation he feels is insatiable, wanting to seek the priest like an innate instinct. And his unexplained hunger had led him to the confines of the stone church, where Father Jeno had the full command of his body while he tends to the confessors.

The sound of the door closing awoke Jaemin from his thoughts. Looking up at the sinister man in front of him, Jaemin feels as if he is floating. Father Jeno’s eyes were darker than the night sky, like an endless abyss waiting to consume its prey.

_Has the demon finally taken over my body?_

“Seems like you enjoy swallowing my cock now” Father Jeno smirks as he pushes Jaemin’s head away; revealing a string of precum connected to Jaemin’s reddening lips.

Jaemin licks away the remaining essence, unashamed of his deed. The sweet taste continues to linger, spreading its heat in Jaemin’s body. And worse, the vampire’s desire for more continues to grow. “You had me under your control”, he reasons.

However, the sly smile from the priest did not disappear. Instead, he parts Jaemin’s lips, pushing his thumb inside the wet cavern. “No, kitten. I’ve long removed the spell. If you bothered to resist, you would have noticed right away.”

Jaemin was at loss for words. A part of him regrets why he let himself be led by a demon, and a greater part of him despises the fact that he, indeed, had taken pleasure in sucking Father Jeno’s cock.

And now he is made to stand against the wooden door of the confession booth, his rear arched to meet the priest’s lips. Jaemin feels the slither of Father Jeno’s tongue circling around his ring of muscle. The craving within Jaemin is increasing and the yearning inside him burns. With a frustrated sigh, he begins to demand for more.

_What have I become?_

“You think too much” Father Jeno’s voice resounds through his body, spreading immense heat throughout his whole being “Let yourself go, Jaemin”

“I… I can’t” Jaemin cries breathlessly, shaking his head as his fingers curl in pleasure when he feels the priest’s slick tongue enter him. Father Jeno continues to thrust, exploring Jaemin’s insides like a treat and Jaemin’s knees begin to weaken, shivering at every push of his sweet spot. “Fath… J-Jeno”

The raven priest takes his tongue out, only to lick along Jaemin’s spine. He kisses the several bruises he had left in the vampire’s porcelain skin the night before, and even biting against the fresh wound he had inflicted. A pained whimper escapes Jaemin’s lips when he feels the demon’s teeth sink into him once again.

Father Jeno continues to lick the blood clean, placing feathery kisses on the torn skin. His fingers travel down to replace his tongue in Jaemin’s twitching hole, shoving his long fingers inside while his other hand holds Jaemin’s upper body close, fingers wrapping around the slender neck. Then, he whispers “What are you so afraid of?”

Jaemin is unable to answer, lost in bliss. _What am I so afraid of?_ He repeats to himself.

“Are you afraid you are committing a sin? Are you afraid that your body continues to submit to me? Or are you afraid that despite your fear, you continue to crave for more?”

The devil’s voice was mocking and taunting. Yet, Jaemin is incapable of denying it.

He continues, “I gave you the provisions to satiate your hunger. I gave you the pleasure you seek. What are you unsure of?”

Jaemin could only elicit a moan when the priest begins to wrap his fingers around Jaemin’s hardening member. The friction, combined with skilled movements, makes Jaemin shudder continuously. Father Jeno pulls Jaemin closer, teasingly rubbing his saliva-coated cock along the vampire’s opening. The heat and the anticipation makes Jaemin groan, unconsciously pushing his hips to gain more friction.

Father Jeno could only laugh before inserting his cock between Jaemin’s thighs. He tightens his hold on the plump buttocks, spreading them to reveal a hungry hole. Frustration is evident in Jaemin’s whimpers but the priest only continues to grind their cocks together, “Your hole looks hungry”

“J-Jeno” Jaemin moans, unable to comprehend anything. The growing sensation between his legs is getting stronger and impatiently, he holds both of their cocks to rub them together.

Breathless moans echo around the wooden cubicle, their heats and scents mixing together like an addictive drug. Jaemin bites his lower lip to hold back another sinful sound, making him bleed through his fangs. Still, he felt no pain. The pleasure Father Jeno does to him is more overwhelming than any sensation he has ever felt before.

Jaemin laments as the tension rises. He is so close to releasing the built up frustration inside of him, so close that only a few strokes from the priest would render him unconscious.

“Father Jeno?”

The vampire stood frozen in his spot. There is a person standing on the other side, unaware of what is happening behind the closed door. Yet, Father Jeno seems unaffected, judging by the fact that his hands continue to do their business pleasuring Jaemin.

“J-Jeno, stop” Jaemin pleads, feeling his orgasm coming close “someone’s outside”

Several knocks came, “Father Jeno, are you in there? I was asked to tell you that the bishop had arrived safely to the capital”

“Yes” Father Jeno responds quietly as if intending to whisper against Jaemin’s ear.

“Are you alright?” Concern was evident in the stranger’s tone “You haven’t come out since the last confessor”

Jaemin tries to stifle his moans, his eyes squeezing shut as he grabs a handful of the raven locks to pull himself upward against Father Jeno’s chest. The sheen of sweat makes Jaemin’s body glow from the minimal ray of sunlight inside the room.

“I am doing my silent prayers” The priest in question mumbles against the crook of Jaemin’s neck breathlessly “to pray over those that lost their way”

Without having second thoughts, Jaemin violently pulls Father Jeno close, engulfing him in a passionate kiss as a desperate attempt to stifle the helpless whimper he elicits as he reaches his orgasm. The intensity of their deed results to a series of semen springing from his sensitive gland, staining the dark mahogany wood while some trickle down on the cold, stone floor. Father Jeno comes close, ejaculating right at Jaemin’s palms and mixing their essences together. The whole room smelled of sex and lust-filled pheromones.

“May God bless you, Father. For you weep for the sins of our people”

Father Jeno scoops up the remaining liquid in his palms, letting Jaemin lick the rest of it clean. He lets his fingers trace along Jaemin’s fangs, sinister smile not ever leaving his angelic face. “It is not I who weep, but those who succumb into the pleasures of sin.”

* * *

“Asmodeus” Jaemin reads aloud, tracing his fingers along the worn out paper “prince of lust and revenge”. As if luck had found him, Jaemin’s book contained not only information about his kin, but as well as scriptures including those of other beings. The vampires before him had, of course, encountered several kinds including angels and demons. There are other powerful demons written, such as the demon of anger, gluttony, and some more. What Jaemin did not expect was to encounter the demon that embodies lust itself.

_Lust tempts those who are weak. They seek those who are hungry for flesh, abstained because of their moral code. The prince of lust feeds from pleasure and desire, powerful enough to question one’s faith. He enters dreams to perform his sole duty, giving his prey immeasurable gratification to the point of insanity._

* * *

Jaemin awakes from the sound of the church bell, bright afternoon sunlight peeking through his thick lashes. He must have fallen asleep while reading. As the church bell continues to echo, Jaemin repeats Jeno’s words.

_What are you so afraid of?_

The commotion outside startles Jaemin from his trance. Peeking out from the window of the cottage Jeno has lent him, he sees the townspeople scurrying left and right. Men were shouting while the women weep prayers. Curious, he takes careful steps enough not to raise suspicion. He follows behind, blending in with several newcomers.

He continues to be attentive, trying to figure out what had caused the uproar without needing to ask. Jaemin hears people shouting several curses while some pleads for the guidance of their god. Few minutes pass and Jaemin could finally make out what the source of the mayhem. _Demon possession._

The girl in question is led to the church, her limbs strapped and held in the altar table. Jaemin had to fight his way through in order to witness the scenario before him. Father Jeno stood in the middle, with bible in hand and a rosary on the other. An altar boy stood behind him, dread evident in his eyes while the men struggle to hold the girl down.

She was squirming, shouting, and cursing. Her eyes were bloodshot and her mouth was black. Her skin is almost as pale as a dead person, veins visible all over. She had several cuts and bruises, and her nails are bleeding.

But what made Jaemin shudder was remembering it was one of the girls he had seen the night before, blushing heavily when he threw her a smile. And now, this girl is both weeping and laughing with inhumane sound.

When the priest raises the rosary, the girl mockingly spits at one of the men holding her. “What are you doing, Father?” She whimpers, voice almost pleading. The next second, she lets out a blood-curling sound.

“In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God.” The Father’s voice resounds through the stone walls. Yet, as if taunting, the possessed girl only let out an ear-piercing laugh. The sky grew darker and the wind grew colder making wooden doors of the holy temple slamming loudly, scaring the witnesses inside.

A number of people knelt and prayed for their safety, but Jaemin remained standing. It was a marvellous sight, a demon exorcising the possessed. Jaemin knew that the townspeople looked at Father Jeno like gift from the heavens. He stood confidently even at the sight of the ugliness before him, his saintly features unbothered. Soft, brown hair, pale skin, and gentle voice— no one would believe he is a demon.

“What is your name?” The priest commands, reverberating through the sacred halls.

“He fucked me a lot” The girl smile slyly, swaying her hips forward “I like it when he fucks me”

“What is your name” He repeats, unfazed by the girl’s taunting.

She smiles at the priest before swiftly turning her head on the other side, locking eyes with Jaemin. Jaemin stood frozen, feeling the cold air against his skin while the townspeople screamed in dread around him.

And slowly, she closes her eyes and moans “Asmodeus”

* * *

“Jeno Lee” Jaemin says almost like a whisper, sitting alone at the now empty church. The church bells ring once again, indicating the hour the sun had set. Evening had just begun, yet the town is as quiet as the forest. No people rejoicing for the second day of the Blood Moon, booths are empty, and even the church beggars are nowhere to be seen. What had transpired earlier had people scrambling in their own homes, praying for their patrons and saints to protect them.

_Three o’clock in the afternoon is the hour of God, the time when Jesus was crucified. It’s when the evil cowers, because God’s presence is at its peak._

He looks at the altar in front of him, the crucifix staring right back at him with hollow eyes. “Why are you not affected?”

“I take it you are aware that once the demon’s name is revealed, he can be exorcised?” Jeno responds and Jaemin turns around to see the demon sitting beside him smiling playfully. “That’s naïve”

Gone was the saint he had seen before, this Jeno is the one Jaemin grew familiar with, his black eyes staring right through his soul. This Jeno had imprinted on Jaemin more than the mask persona he calls the priest, “And here I thought you were imbecile enough to tell me your name”

“Things don’t work the way you expect them to, kitten” Jeno says, standing up and offering a hand to Jaemin which the latter warily takes. He leads them both to the altar and Jaemin notices several blood stains from the white mantle used in the exorcism earlier. “Just because you know the name doesn’t mean anything, to _us_ at least.” He looks at Jaemin with his soulless eyes “Remember, it’s humans who gave us those names to address us. It’s humans who think they can command us. They fear the good, yet they think they can overpower evil.”

“Do you actually believe demons will cower by the name of God?” Jeno continues, holding Jaemin still. The latter’s back is pressed against his chest, almost leaning. He voices through the curve of Jaemin’s neck, “Good and evil coexist. There is no greater or lesser power.” Jeno holds Jaemin’s face up, letting the vampire fixate on the crucifix statue in front of them “If sacrificing _him_ let them gain salvation, why do people continue committing sin?”

The demon turns Jaemin’s head to level with him, “Humans are petty creatures. They find something to blame to prove they are not at fault.”

“Is that why you possessed the girl?” Jaemin asks, matching Jeno’s gaze. He doesn’t understand it himself, but he knows Jeno is not to be feared— at least not a single nerve of his body tells him to escape and forget everything. “To prove your point?”

Jeno only gave him a cunning smile “I don’t need to possess anyone to prove my point.” He takes Jaemin into a fervent kiss. Their exchange is slow-paced, something that surprises Jaemin. Then again, everything about the demon is always a surprise. Jeno breaks their kiss in a soft nibble of Jaemin’s lower lip “But there are other demons that are far greedier than I”

Jaemin’s body is completely turned toward the priest, chest against chest. “There are other demons here apart from you? And to even use your name”

“Demons are always cunning, Jaemin” Jeno shrugs. “They use whatever means they can to continue to prey. They can use my name, angels’ names, and even God’s”

“She looked at me” Jaemin stares at the endless abyss, trying to read any physical emotions. The image of the girl looking at him is unsettling “And now she’s dead”

“And?” Jeno raises a brow, disinterested. “Do you feel compassion? Do you feel sympathy? Do you feel what humans feel?”

“I am not human” Jaemin counters “I don’t have human emotions”

“You convince yourself that” Jeno taunts like a demon he is, wrapping his hands around Jaemin’s slender neck. Buttons unclasp at the tug of Jeno’s nails, leisurely revealing the porcelain skin covered in purple marks. “But before you were a vampire, you were once human” Jeno places his palms against Jaemin’s bare chest, feeling the pulsating heart beat “and you felt what they felt. You have lingering attachment to this world, Jaemin. And that’s what makes you weak”

“You take pleasure from rubbing it in my face, don’t you?” Jaemin scoffs, trying to fight a moan from escaping when Jeno brushes his sharp fingers along his budding nipple. “Because I have feelings I still cannot let go of”

Jeno shakes his head, invested in circling his thumb around the erect peak. “No, weakness is good. It makes you realize things you normally don’t. Your weakness awakens your fears and anxiety, to the point that you sacrifice almost everything out of despair just to let it end”

“Why are you telling me this?” Jaemin whimpers, feeling the sensation travel down his crotch. There was no spell or enchantment this time, yet Jaemin let the demon strip him naked with all his glory.

“You want to get rid of it, am I right?” It was not a question but a confirmation. Jeno lays Jaemin’s bare body down the table and hover above the vampire. “Because humans had hurt you. They are the reason you cannot drink blood. They are the reason why you are alone and barely surviving.”

“And what, you expect me to believe your sweet whispers like a true believer?” Jaemin mocks, looking at the demon above him. He is right in front of the altar, yet instead of the crucifix, he can only see Jeno’s devilish smile and soulless eyes. “I don’t believe in God, you have no faith to take away from me”

“I don’t want your faith, Jaemin” Jeno says, spreading the vampire’s svelte legs apart. “I only want you to feel what you’re supposed to feel without any restraints, to let yourself go and receive the pleasure you deserve.”

Jaemin grips the stained mantle as soon as he feels the head of Jeno’s cock splitting him open. The stretch burned but at the same time, felt so right. The sweet pleasure of being penetrated once again makes Jaemin’s body convulse. Unconsciously, Jaemin used his heels as leverage to welcome more of Jeno, letting the demon push inside deeper, deeper than anyone can and ever will.

Jeno smiles satisfactorily at Jaemin’s attempt. The latter would sigh when Jeno pulls out, and gasps loudly when Jeno thrusts in with brute force. The wooden doors of the church slammed shut and the candles flickered violently. In an instant, the warm light is replaced by blood-coloured fire and everything was red.

“J-Jeno” Jaemin whimpers, trying to find balance while the demon drills into him rigorously. He digs his nails through the demon’s arms to find archorage, desperately keeping himself still. The friction is too much to bear with the still-dry cock plunging into his tight walls.

“You cry from pleasure, not pain” Jeno remarks, sucking on one of the supple buds to stimulate the vampire even more. “You really are beautiful like this”

Jaemin could no longer respond, franticly clinging on the muscular shoulders above him as he rides out his first orgasm. His toes curl as his body shudders from overstimulation, letting out a tear or two. Dread washed over Jaemin when he realizes he has cummed dry, seeing his sensitive gland still stiff and aching for release.

Another whimper escapes Jaemin’s lips when Jeno pulls out his cock, now slick with bodily juices and dripping with precum. Jeno cups Jaemin’s face, licking away the tears. He pulls Jaemin’s frail limbs up, supporting the fragile body. Jaemin is bent on all fours, facing the rigid cock before him.

Without hesitation, he licks the white liquid trickling down the swollen shaft. He licks it slow, savouring every corner of Jeno’s cock he could cover. It tastes as excellent as ever, making the animal blood taste like shit compared to this.

He licks up and down, nuzzling his head at the base of Jeno’s cock and putting the sacks between his lips. Jaemin hears Jeno’s low grunt, satisfied by his performance. His tongue then finds its way at the slit on the tip of the priest’s cock. He nibbles at it, like infant sucking milk. Jaemin is a fully aware how enormous Jeno’s cock is, yet he continues to take it in and tries to relax his gag. He could only accommodate halfway, letting his fangs scrape gently at the sensitive organ.

“Good boy” Jeno groans in pleasure, eyes closing as he thrusts slowly inside the young vampire’s mouth. He holds Jaemin’s head firmly, leading him to synchronize their rhythm. “Good boys deserve treats”

The act comforts Jaemin, letting him relax whilst Jeno slow fucks his mouth. But the comforting pace is short live when Jaemin feels a slick, hot muscle penetrate his lower region, his eyes wide open as he gasps with Jeno’s cock inside his mouth.

Jeno pulls out soon enough, sinister smile still plastered in his face. “Turn around for your treat, kitten”

And Jaemin did as he was told. To say shock is an understatement. He sees a brown-haired innocent looking boy behind him happily rimming his backside, his thick glasses fogging from the heat. “Jeno?” Jaemin calls out.

The newcomer kisses Jaemin’s rear one last time before straightening himself up. He smiles innocently, eyes turning into crescents. He was clad in black just like what Jeno wore before they discarded their clothes, and his silver cross necklace shone brightly against the red light.

“Do you like it?” The demon behind Jaemin asks, turning Jaemin around to face the innocent version of himself.

“What is going on?” Jaemin asks anxiously “Why are there two of you?”

“I just want you to have some more fun, kitten” The demon says, biting Jaemin’s ear as he inserts two fingers into the vampire’s hole.

Jaemin bites a moan as the demon spreads him open, his long fingers scissoring him. With half lidded eyes, he sees the priest in front of him undoing his belt, revealing an already hard cock. The demon Jeno lifts him up, paving way for the priest to lie down as Jaemin straddles him. “Jeno, what—?”

“Didn’t you want to do this the first time you met me?” Jeno whispers, aligning Jaemin’s hole with the priest’s cock “You tried to seduce the naïve me so you could take my essence, didn’t you?”

“Go on” Jeno encourages, kissing Jaemin’s cheek “Fuck yourself in him. I made him just as how you thought I was”

And Jaemin obeyed. He inserts the slick member inside him without a problem. The priest Jeno under him squeezed his eyes shut like a virgin Jaemin thought he was. Jaemin’s heart beats seeing the unexplained desperation painted on the priests face as Jaemin sways his hips. The vampire couldn’t help but smile because for once, he is in control. The priest grunts when Jaemin tightened up from his prostate being hit. With newfound momentum, Jaemin continues to bounce himself, his untouched cock swaying mid air.

Their moans competed with one another, almost shouting and almost inhumane. Jaemin continues to tighten, already feeling the second wave of rush coming. He holds his own cock, pumping himself while he continues to ride the gullible priest into ecstasy. The priest comes fast, spurting hot liquid inside Jaemin’s walls. And with one last thrust, Jaemin finally comes, squirting his essence atop the priest’s chest and face.

With delirious eyes, Jaemin licks his own cum, locking the priest in a heated kiss. He could feel the hesitation from the man under him, but Jaemin could not be bothered. Clone or priest, he still came from the demon Jeno. And the semen that fills him up makes Jaemin shudder in delight.

“Seems like you have a favourite” demon Jeno says, kissing the crook of Jaemin’s neck.

Jaemin smiles to himself, already letting himself go. There are no consequences if he and Jeno fuck anyways, no consequences when the demon himself wants to fuck Jaemin. Both Jaemin and Jeno get too feed each other this way after all.

With a low whine, Jaemin pulls himself up. The priest’s cock sliding effortlessly and his semen trickling down Jaemin’s twitching hole. Jaemin arches his back towards the demon, on hand supporting his body while the other spreads his ass cheek apart. “You can fuck me again if you want”

Jaemin gasps when the priest thrusts himself inside him again, cock as hard as ever. Priest Jeno sits up, biting one of Jaemin’s swollen nipples while his had tugs the other.

“I have a better idea, kitten” Jeno smirks as he spreads Jaemin wide, gliding his cock along Jaemin’s occupied hole.

“Wait—“

“Are you scared?” Jeno asks and Jaemin hastily nods “If I tell you that you will feel nothing but pleasure, would you still be scared?” He continues to prod at the ring of muscle, feeling it throbbing “Think of nothing else but me, Jaemin”

Jaemin bites his lower lip as preparation for what comes next. With the priest’s stimulation under him, he elicits broken moans when he feels the stretch of another cock easing inside. No pain was indeed felt, but the stretch was enough to fill him up. Two cocks rub against him, churning his insides.

The church was filled with dirty moans, curses echoing along the stone walls like a mating call. They fucked like wild animals in heat, rocking their bodies together. The two Jenos assaulted his Jaemin’s sweet spot, pounding into him furiously that Jaemin thinks he would pass out any moment.

They fucked him to ruin, taking turns into pounding his swollen hole. Jaemin whimpers in utter bliss, shouting Jeno’s name like a worshipper. Jeno is like a sweet poison to Jaemin, slowly getting into him until Jaemin fully succumbs. And Jaemin let him.

And whenever Jaemin thinks of the golden sunset and midnight sky, he sees Jeno as if he was the night himself— cloaking Jaemin into eternal darkness. Jeno is the beginning of golden hour and end morning dawn, heat as hot as summer sun and eyes as cold as winter wind.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how many times I've cursed at myself writing this chapter especially rereading the smut.  
> Bless Jaemin's ass 🙏


	3. Devouring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: 
> 
> Before you proceed, please take note that this is only a work of fiction. None of the things written here are completely factual. This is only a product of imagination combined with literature. This is a dark-erotic themed story with inaccurate biblical references so if you want to continue, please proceed with caution.
> 
> This chapter contains slight depiction of violence

* * *

_“It’s them!”_

_Jaemin knew these people. These were his people. And now these people stood outside his home, fiery torches held by their hands. Jaemin shivered seeing the angry expressions of his neighbours._

_“It’s alright” Comforted his mother as she held Jaemin’s body close “it will be all right”_

_Jaemin cradled his little sister who was awoken by the commotion. She cried in fear, her silver hair falling over her wet, rosy cheeks. Jaemin tried to soothe her, but her wails only grew louder whenever the outsiders scream curses at them._

_Their wooden door bust open, violently breaking the only protection they have from the incomers. A loud thud had erupted in their wooden hut and several footsteps forces their way in._

_Jaemin immediately stood in front, shielding his family. He only had his mother and little sister after all. They have no money, but his mother did everything to raise them both. And his little sister, his sweet little sister, who had barely learned to weave for their mother— these were the people Jaemin vowed to protect._

_“Witches!” A man screamed, pointing his torch right at Jaemin’s face “Spawns of the devil!”_

_Jaemin was scared, beyond terrified even. But he remained in his ground, shielding his mother and little sister. The man before him had just helped him harvest crops the night before, why was he shouting at Jaemin now?_

_“That wench of a woman tried to kill my daughter!” a woman behind the farmer claimed, pointing her finger at his mother. “She gave her a poisoned drink”_

_“It’s medicine, imbecile” Jaemin growled in agitation. No one has the right to mock his mother and call her degrading names. Before today, people come to their hut to get treated!_

_But before Jaemin could say more, a heavy hand had landed into his face. The force was enough to make Jaemin fall and bleed. He hears his mother scream his name while his little sister held his arms, crying._

_Jaemin wanted to cry from pain, too. But his anger had overwhelmed his frustrations. He was angry at the people blaming them for their demise, and he was angry at himself for not being strong enough to be the man in his household._

_He was kicked and beaten while his mother and sister were dragged out of their home, screaming for help. Yet Jaemin couldn’t do anything, too weak to move a muscle. He could hear people screaming in joy, celebrating their fabricated victory._

_Jaemin wished it was a dream, a nightmare he would just forget when he wakes up. But the desperate screams of his mother and sister were too real to be a fragment of imagination, and the pain he felt was too agonizing to be a tale of lie._

_His feeble and defenceless body was dragged afterwards. Rough hands pulled Jaemin’s broken arms as he limps barefooted on the sharp pebbles. Jaemin wanted to scream to make it stop, to end this nightmare. His frustrations abruptly halt as soon as the sight of his mother and little sister come into view, both tightly tied into wooden poles while the people gather around._

_All Jaemin could see was red. The flames engulfed his mother and sister like a starving monster. Their screams of suffering continue to echo as the fiery, red cloak ate their bodies in a slow, painful death. And Jaemin could do nothing but watch._

_His limp body was tied next and lead towards the icy waters. Jaemin begged, for help or for forgiveness— anything to let them spare him. His pleads continue to be unheard as people continue to drag him deeper._

_They held his head down. Jaemin tried to scream, taking more water in, when the cold, needle-like pain coursed through his body. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t scream, and he couldn’t breathe. All Jaemin could do was stare into the dark abyss as his consciousness start to leave him._

* * *

Jaemin immediately sat up, sweating profusely as he tries to steady his breathing. His heart pounds loudly, as if matching the rhythm of the flickering candle light. Warm tears trickle down his pale face as he buries the nightmare deep in him.

That’s all it was, a nightmare.

Yet this recurring nightmare continues to haunt him even afterlife.

And now Jaemin finds himself staring at river in front of him. He stands barefoot on the mossy rocks, letting his skin touch the warm, undisturbed river. He looks up at the moon, the only witness he has when his demise happened. The moon before was like a glowing eye, its icy stare watched as the people drowned Jaemin in the frozen lake. Yet this moon was red, looking at Jaemin as he stood by the calm waters.

His previous life was filled with bloodshed and pain. A life he had let go had once again come to haunt him, to make him remember how weak he was. And he let himself fall, letting his body be embraced by the crimson waters.

He stares back at the moon underneath the water before closing his eyes. The moon reminds him of the demon that is Jeno, unfeeling yet hauntingly beautiful. Even when surrounded with cold darkness, his presence _always_ paints Jaemin with red. And Jaemin can’t help but feel his heart beating as he falls into the abyss.

A pair of lips crashed into his and Jaemin smiles into the familiarity. Jaemin shifts his mouth in motion as the familiar soft buds move steadily, pulling Jaemin’s body close. Jaemin could feel _his_ fingertips holding him firmly and the tightness in Jaemin’s chest disappears and he leans in more, letting the strong arms cage him underwater.

Jaemin pulls _him_ close as flutters his eyes open, continuing to savour the moment when Jeno kisses him slowly. Their tongues danced together, moving leisurely as they take their time relishing in each other’s warmth. He could be dying at this moment, yet Jeno’s presence is like a blanket of comfort lulling Jaemin into ecstasy.

Their bodies steadily resurfaced, with Jaemin’s legs entangled around Jeno’s waist and their tongues fervently intertwining. Jaemin’s cold fingertips brush against Jeno’s wet, raven locks as the demon explores his mouth sensually.

“Make me forget, even just for a little while.” Jaemin utters breathlessly, nibbling at Jeno’s lower lip while rubbing his body against the demon in search for longing heat “Make me feel the warmth I’m supposed to feel”

“You will never forget” Jeno says as he lays Jaemin on the mossy rock, hovering above him “as long as you have attachment to this world, your nightmares will continue to haunt you for eternity.”

Jaemin doesn’t say anything. Instead, he calmly listens to the soft ripples of water as he watches Jeno’s figure above him, basking under the red moonlight.

“Will you take me?”

“Do you wish so?” Jeno whispers, sending warm shivers through Jaemin’s body. His clawed fingers tracing feathery lines along the vampire’s slender figure.

“Take me” Jaemin says, cupping Jeno’s face between his hands. He can’t help but admire the demon’s beauty even in the face of death. But if this is the last memory Jaemin could see before he goes, then he wouldn’t regret anything. “You’re right. Humans make me remember things I’ve long hidden deep in me. Humans make me weak. It’s their selfishness and greed that makes them innocent until pushed. I loathe them.”

“But it’s not enough” Jeno replies, his calm voice reverberating against Jaemin’s ears “You are still at the point of breaking. It is not enough.”

“I am willing to commit to you” Jaemin pulls Jeno for a desperate kiss, erratic hands not ever letting go of the demon. When Jaemin finally breaks their contact, he looks at Jeno straight into his soulless eyes. “I let go of my humanity once when I allowed myself to be turned into a vampire. And now I want nothing more but to let everything go.”

“Commitment is not what I want. I want the whole you, Jaemin.” Jeno counters, staring back into Jaemin’s crimson orbs “Commitment, loyalty, trust, and faith, I don’t need any of those. Those promises make you vulnerable and weak. But once you figure out what you desire deep in your heart, then you will never need those verbal confirmations.”

“When you are all broken and empty, the desire in your heart will burn.” Jeno continues, his sharp claws dangerously prodding against the soft flesh of Jaemin’s chest. “The flames inside you will roar like a mighty beast, and then you will call me. You will say my name and I will deliver.”

“…” Jaemin closes his eyes as listens to the sweet hum of Jeno’s voice against his ears. The sound that came from the demon is like a soft hymn to enchant Jaemin, like a siren beguiling its prey.

And when Jeno kisses him once again, his kiss is like a seal of promise to Jaemin. When Jaemin opens his eyes, only the Blood Moon stares back at him. And now this moon is a witness to the demon’s promise.

* * *

But the happiness he felt from their brief encounter was short lived when Jaemin resurfaces fully from the water. Behind the dripping silver fringe, his crimson eyes glowed when he sees a group of men walking around to patrol the area.

They stood in shock, petrified at the sight before them. Jaemin’s pale figure stood alone and his eyes were glowing like the blood moon above them.

“Monster!” one shouted, waking from his trance.

And Jaemin could do nothing. He was already surrounded by the townspeople with torches in their hands. The tightness in his chest returned once again, reliving the moment of his nightmare. The more they crowded against Jaemin, the more Jaemin realized the bloodshed for his isn’t over yet.

He died nearly by the hands of humans. And now the same thing is happening. They shouted and cursed at Jaemin, calling him names. They blamed him for the unfortunate events in their small town.

“I knew it was him!” a woman said “I cannot believe we let him live in our town”

“And he was being friendly with Father Jeno!” another bystander said.

Jaemin is kicked on the ground, his fangs revealing as he winces in pain “A spawn of evil is not welcome in this blessed town!”

_Humans are petty creatures. They find something to blame to prove they are not at fault._

Jaemin is stripped naked, letting his shameful appearance befall under the eyes of the townspeople as he is let into the centre. He stood in front of the church, all bruised and bleeding while the people prepare a way to torment him further.

“Stab him with a stake!” one shouted.

“No, burn him like the witches!” one suggested “So he won’t have a body to return to”

“Call Father Jeno!”

* * *

Jeno’s figure stood before him, with his brown hair and black robe, silver cross hung securely around his neck. Earlier in the evening, Jaemin had this Jeno under him at the altar, moaning Jaemin’s name helplessly as the vampire rides him. And now Jaemin is tied the way his mother and sister were, treated like a spawn of evil by righteous humans.

Jaemin looked at Jeno then the townspeople. Seeing them so hungry for Jaemin’s demise made his blood boil even further, their guise of innocence is worse than evil itself. Jaemin let out a soft chuckle, out of disappointment and more out of mockery.

But his smile was cut short when he feels a jabbing pain in his chest. He had been stabbed by a stake, warm blood trickling down the curvature of his abdomen. Jaemin coughs out blood, splattering some to his attackers.

“Just like the bible” One of them said “but instead of our saviour being crucified in the hour of God, we crucify this evil entity in the hour of the devil”

_What is considered evil, even?_ Jaemin heaves and his blood continues to pool down on the wood pile underneath his feet.

“Our Father, thou art in heaven” Jeno starts as the men set the woods ablaze, painting more red against the crimson moon.

Jaemin felt every inch of pain in his body, the heat coursing through his veins. He cries tears of blood, in the similar colour of his glowing eyes. And when his fangs revealed themselves, people screamed in fear.

_Is this what mother and sister felt?_

Numbness overwhelmed Jaemin and he could only hear mumbles of voices. But Jeno’s voice was crystal clear as if wanting Jaemin to only hear him.

“And forgive us our sins, as we forgive those who sins against us” Jeno continues while the flames go higher, engulfing most of Jaemin’s body. Jaemin’s eyes are heavy, but through his lashes he sees Jeno smiling at him as if he was waiting for this moment to happen “Do not bring us to the test, but deliver us from evil”

Memories flash before Jaemin— his childhood, his mother and sister, when he turned into a vampire, and when he settled into the nearby town. Everything was bright and clear.

It was all Jeno.

_You will say my name and I will deliver._

Jaemin opens his lips, mouthing the word as he looks at Jeno. “…”

“Amen” Jeno smiles devilishly, closing the bible with a loud thud. His smile grows wider as the fire spreads. Deafening screams filled the town square.

“The sun will turn into darkness, and the moon into blood, before the great terrible day of the Lord comes” Jeno smiles even more. His rich, inhumane voice resonant against the blood-curling screams. He turns to face the terrified spectators, burning the bible in his hand. They witness their priest turning into something more, something evil. Their Father Jeno opens his robe, effortlessly breaking the cross necklace. His arms turn black and his fingertips became claws. The once soft, brown locks became the colour of raven and his eyes— the once charming eyes that welcome the church goers are now as dark and cold as a bottomless pit. His saintly smile that lit up the church is now replaced with a hungry, devilish grin. “Did you know in the bible, Blood Moon symbolizes the beginning of end times?”

“Devil!” People screamed at him, and those who dared to attack him burned first. The town was lively again in the last day of blood moon as it filled the centre with agonizing screams.

Jeno turns to Jaemin, walking through the flames. He releases the vampire and more blood is coughed out, tainting the demon’s unblemished skin. With heavy lidded eyes, Jaemin looks up at Jeno and croaks out, “You were the voice in my head all along.” Jaemin steadies himself against Jeno despite the pain and numbness “You led me here, showed me the cruelty beyond my imagination. You made me see things I never wanted to see. You’ve led me into this point, and now you’ve finally broken me.”

With a weak voice, Jaemin continues “You were waiting for this to happen”

Jeno’s smile did not waver “Do you frown upon me, my sweet kitten?”

“I don’t” Jaemin shakes his head, circling his bloody arms around the demon with every bit of force he has left “because I realized people have gotten used to living in lies that the truth becomes the cruel reality. That’s what you showed me.” He pulls himself to feel Jeno’s lips against his, “Their lust, greed, and lies. They cover up under the hood of their saviour. They continue to commit sin and believe they will gain salvation if they get rid of evil. Is it hypocrisy or cowardice?”

“Drink my blood” Jeno offers, running his thumb against Jaemin’s bloody lips before engulfing the vampire in another passionate kiss “and see the world in my eyes.”

Jaemin palms Jeno’s bare torso, feeling the heat in his fingertips. The wildfire that is Jeno ignites the fire within him. “Jeno, come inside me just as you are” Jaemin breaths out, brushing his lips teasingly against the demon “I want to feel the pain. Let it be the last pain I remember. And let me feel how this pain becomes pleasure”

Jeno’s claws dug in his bruised skin, yet all Jaemin wants is to feel the burning passion when Jeno enters him. the pain is indeed burning, making Jaemin dig his nails against Jeno’s arms. As the people scream behind them in agony and despair, Jaemin screams in discomfort and pain.

“Oh” Jaemin moans as he buries his head on the crook of Jeno’s neck, his fangs brushing along the pulsating flesh “more”

Jeno grunts as he thrusts deeper inside Jaemin “Let me into you, to ignite your burning heart. Disregard your humanity and let yourself go. Succumb into the darkness that is I”

That is all it took for Jaemin to bury his fangs deep inside the demon. The taste of Jeno’s blood was overwhelming, like an addictive drug Jaemin will never be able to escape from. It tasted like pleasure itself, making Jaemin beg for more.

And the pain was gone. All he could feel was Jeno’s sensual thrusts buried deep inside him, his passion and heat coursing through Jaemin’s body like a fuel to his fire.

The agonizing screams sound like melodies, like a hymn of the demon before him. And Jaemin gets more turned on, grabbing a hold of the raven locks to pull Jeno further in him.

“What is it you desire?” Jeno’s voice reverberates and Jaemin averts his gaze to look at the towspeople surrounded by the fire.

Jaemin sees familiar faces— the people of the tiny village he used to live. They try to wash away the fire, yet as if alive itself, the fire only started to grow even bigger. Jaemin sees Mrs Hargreaves and the other people watching across the fire. Mrs Hargreaves looks at him with fear in her eyes Jaemin only smiles, uncaring while the demon continues to fuck him. He looks at Mrs Hargreaves one last time before turning into Jeno.

“Burn them all to ashes. And let those who witness carry this moment into their graves”

And Jeno smiles before engulfing the whole town into fire. The screams grew bigger and Jaemin’s smile grew wider. He lets Jeno hold him close, kissing him once again. Some say death is painful, but there is nothing better than the kiss of death.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, everything was dark. The wind became whispers of the forest and the full moon became the light where I bask under its glory. I have been awakened again._

_And this time, the darkness had consumed me. Soulless eyes welcomed me with fervour burning. His smile was not that of a sinner or saint. The demon before me is hauntingly beautiful, drawing me in closer to the fire like a predator waiting for its prey. He is my companion for the morning sun and lover for the midnight moon, until our eternity surpasses the oblivion._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally done! Can you guys tell me what you think of this story? I would really like to know since it’s the first time I’ve written something this dark. I admit I had MANY reservations when I wrote this story, but thankfully I pulled through. The sex scenes always cracked me up and I kept questioning myself “Why did you write that?!” and I’m probably going to hell for this (JK). 
> 
> What was/were your favourite part/scene in the story? I liked the part when I wrote the river and their underwater kiss scene. I was listening to Troye Sivan’s “Too Good” and I guess I just got the feels. I imagined Jeno and Jaemin kissing slowly underwater with that as the background song. I don’t know, it’s just a sweet little moment for such a smutty story.
> 
> Also, I want to thank you for the wonderful comments! It really means a lot!


	4. Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Some of you may be wondering why there’s suddenly an update to a finished work. I was contemplating if I should make it a standalone one shot or just to add the chapter here but then I thought maybe some readers wouldn’t understand the story if they haven’t read “Blood Moon” so I decided I’ll just put it in here.
> 
> Well, this is just a commemoration gift to you guys who supported this story and leaving wonderful comments. I can’t think of a better way to give my thanks so I hope you will like this.

* * *

_Even if we are in a different lifetime, you and I will still belong to each other._

\

* * *

The warmth of the afternoon glow and the earthy smell of wood and grass fill the young girl’s nostrils as she walks along the vast land. A timid, shy smile is painted on her face as soon as she steps foot on the marble stone floor of the manor. She strides with haste as her expectation, combined with excitement gets the better of her. She was in her prime youth ready for her first employment as a maid.

An elderly woman receives her, presenting herself as the chambermaid. The chambermaid gives her a tour from room to room, only to find herself get lost at the vastness of the place. With a sigh, the chambermaid sends her to the servants’ quarters and instructs her to clean the windows of the fourth storey.

With one pale of water in one hand and rags on the other, the new maid starts her duty. As she walks up the marble stairs, she is welcomed with a portrait of what she assumes to be the master of the house. She has heard many rumours, mostly from her cousin who works as the gardener every two days a week. It was him who recommended her for employment which she was very thankful for as the offered pay was good.

She looks at the portrait before her. Master looked very young to be the head of the house, perhaps only a few years older than her. His hair was as black as a raven’s feather and his skin as pale as ivory. His eyes seemed as if they could see right through her and the thought gave a chill run down her spine.

_The master is very young but very stern._ She remembers her cousin’s words. _He maintains social greetings with his servants yet never gets too personal with them. His servants only know very little about him._

“Master is very handsome isn’t he?” Says one servant walking down the stairs.

Out of curiosity, the new maid replies “Does the master really look like this?”

The other servant chuckles “He does. I would not doubt if you will take a liking to him. But he is very stoic.”

“Stoic?”

The servant looks away from left to right before replying “I have worked here for three years. Never in my stay here have I seen any lady visit. He is not even betrothed as far as I know”

A faint flush rises against the new maid’s face “Is he not interested in marriage?”

The servant leans in to whisper “We think he is not even interested in anyone”

The manor was indeed big. It took the maid almost an hour to clean the dusty windows yet there were only two rooms at the opposite ends of the hallway. The maid finds her way into one of the two rooms, her hands slowly reaching out to the Oakwood double doors.

“Stop!”

The maid turns around to see the similar servant walking towards her.

“We are not permitted to enter these rooms” The servants says in hushed yet aggressive tone “good thing I was the one who stopped you not the chambermaid or you will never get to hear the end of it.”

“Are we not allowed to clean these rooms?” The maid wonders.

The other servant shakes her head “No, we are only allowed access to the hallways. Master is the only one who can enter these rooms.”

“Why is that? Are there something in these rooms that is of high value?”

“That room on the other side is the master bedroom” The servant points into the far end of the hallway “This room, we do not know. Perhaps we would never know. But it’s best not to anger the master out of our own curiosity”

“Has no one ever entered by accident?” The maid asks again “Maybe someone who is like me”

“Come” The servant beckons the maid to follow her back to the stairway “I only heard a rumour. It was long before I was employed. Apparently, one servant tried to get in but she was never seen again. After that, the other servants became too scared to even come near here. Fortunately, I was warned before I made the same mistake.”

The maid steals one glance at the strange room before following the servant downstairs.

The servant continues “We never talk about it but we think that room might be for his family or a loved one. Master would visit that room with a bouquet of roses in his hand. If you’re lucky, you might witness it tonight.”

“And why would that be?”

The servant stops her tracks and turns to the maid behind her “Because tonight is the Blood Moon”

The maid stood silently still along with other servants in a line. The chambermaid had informed them of their master’s arrival thus, they are to receive him at the foyer. Her eyes follow the butler who opens the door in haste, bowing to the master.

And she is struck in awe. She had heard that paintings make the muses more attractive to the eyes compared to the real thing but even the painting does not do justice to what her master really looks like. He strode with grace as the servants bow one at a time. Master looked unreal— as if carved by the gods themselves. He looked inhumane, eyes as black as midnight and lips as red as the roses he holds.

“Good evening, Master” Welcomes the chambermaid with curt “I already instructed the servants to return to their quarters early until sunrise. Do you have further orders?”

“No, that will be all” He spoke with a voice deep enough to reverberate around the foyer. The master strode past the maid, retreating into the stairs with swiftness and grace.

“What is happening?” The maid asks the servant beside her.

“It seems that the master will have an important guest tomorrow and asked not to be disturbed” Replies the servant in a whisper “We are expected to be in our best behaviour”

The master opens the Oakwood door with gentleness and places the bouquet of fresh roses on the vase atop the bedside table. He looks at the figure lying quietly on the velvet sheets. A hundred years have passed in human time yet it seems Jaemin was only sleeping, his beauty and youth unchanged.

Jeno moves closer to the bed, removing the garments of clothing leaving only his pants on. He hovers above the sleeping figure, tracing feathery touches along Jaemin’s every curvature. He leans in to capture the unmoving lips like he does on every Blood Moon.

But this time will be different. This time, Jaemin will finally open his eyes once again.

Jeno gently removes Jaemin’s clothing, relishing in the unblemished skin. The scars of Jaemin’s past vanished alongside his humanity when he let himself succumb into Jeno.

“Jaemin” Jeno says, kissing the tempting flesh of the latter’s neck as his hand travels down to touch Jaemin’s cock. He rubs it slow, wrapping his hands firmly around the unresponsive member.

Jeno breathes in Jaemin’s scent, licking and kissing his body down. His other hand moves Jaemin’s leg to spread him open, relishing at the wanton sight. Jeno goes lower, licking the hungry hole he enjoys to taste.

He hears Jaemin let out a breath of sigh yet he continues to be indifferent. Jeno pushes his tongue further in, finding purchase at the warm cavern. He feels Jaemin begin to twitch but Jeno chooses to pull away, aligning his throbbing cock at Jaemin’s hole instead.

Jeno thrusts in with ease, grunting in satisfaction. He continues to push further, thrusting in similar rhythm. He hears Jaemin softly hum, body jerking in response and Jaemin begins to harden in Jeno’s hand.

Jaemin lets out a breathy moan as Jeno shoves harder and faster. He feels Jaemin’s walls tightening up, squeezing his cock inside.

“Jeno” Jaemin sighs and Jeno hovers above him and the demon captures Jaemin’s lips once again with fervent passion. Jaemin’s eyes slowly flutter open, his red gleaming eyes glowing into the darkness as he offers Jeno a satisfactory smile. “What a way to wake me up”

“Hello, kitten”

The chambermaid claps her hands to alert the servants once the breakfast had fully been prepared. Curiosities coupled with amusement are painted on the servants faces once Jeno enters alongside another person. The maid’s eyes linger on the newcomer behind the master— his silver hair falling softly right above his brown orbs and his demeanour reflecting that of their master.

Master never introduced his guest nor let the servants entertain him, all they knew is that he was called ”Jaemin”. It was more of a shock when they witness Jaemin entering the forbidden room without much care if the servants see him. It was like the room belonged to him and the master never batted an eye.

Jaemin is so beautiful yet he was quiet. He never talked to the servants and only talks with enthusiasm whenever he was with the master. Ha had this big, bright smile like that of a lover and the master treated Jaemin with gentleness the servants have never seen.

“Do you think there’s something going on between Master Jeno and Master Jaemin?” The servant asks in a hushed tone as she watches the two figures walking downstairs.

The maid turns into her companion “Why would you ask that?”

“Master Jaemin had been staying here for quite long to be a guest. There have been a few times when I clean the hallways in the morning and I see Master Jeno and Master Jaemin emerging from the master bedroom.” The servant explains “Don’t you notice how close they are together?”

“I have” The maid replies, remembering times where she would notice the master’s arm around Master Jaemin’s waist. At times she would catch Master Jaemin’s hand affectionately caressing Master Jeno’s thighs. “Yet they might be just good friends”

“Perhaps” The servant replies remaining unconvinced.

As if fate would have it, the two servants let their eyes linger to their subjects, seeing their masters in retreat in the garden’s pavilion. Master Jeno and Master Jaemin are sitting closely to each other, with Master Jaemin’s hand on Master Jeno’s chest. The servants see the silver haired leaning close to their master, their lips meeting with mutual infatuation.

Jaemin pulls himself closer to Jeno, straddling the latter. He unashamedly locks their lips in feverish passion when he feels the demon’s hands around him. Jaemin longed for this— he longed for Jeno to ignite the fire within him once again.

“Are you not afraid someone might see?”

“Why would I be? I have no interest on what this society thinks of me” Jaemin moans when he feels Jeno’s lips against his neck. His eyes focus on the two figures watching them from the shadows and Jaemin smirks before turning to his lover “You’re mine after all”

Jaemin sighs deeply as he pulls himself up, letting the blanket that covers his bare body fall gracefully below his waist. He wipes the mess of blood in around his mouth, deliciously licking the leftovers from his fingers. He eyes the bloody holes he bore onto Jeno’s flesh hungrily “So much has changed the last time I was awake. I slept longer than I usually would.”

“Indeed” Jeno replies, wiping the dripping blood from the corner of Jaemin’s mouth “Your body must have been adjusting after you drank my blood for the first time.”

“Jeno, have you fed with…” Jaemin’s voice became smaller as he continues to hesitate. The unsettling feeling that grows in his chest makes Jaemin anxious “other than me while I was asleep?”

“No” Jeno replies, his soulless eyes matching that of Jaemin’s crimson orbs “It may take you years but time goes by so fast to me, Jaemin. It seems like yesterday you were just with me that I have no need to feed.”

“Despite my abstinence, my hunger for you continues to grow” Jeno continues, kneading their bodies against each other and Jaemin lets out a sweet whine. “Knowing that you would wake up soon made me more excited. Uncanny as it may be, I even looked forward to it”

“Are you really a prince?” Jaemin asks as he plays with Jeno’s raven locks “Of the demon realm, I mean”

The comment catches the demon off guard, raising a brow of confusion “And where would that assumption come from?”

Jaemin straightens himself up, uncaring if his bare figure is visible from the glass windows. After all, the Blood Moon had become a witness of their many nights together. Jaemin hands Jeno the leather bound book he had inherited years ago.

“This book had actually piqued my interest” Jeno says, flipping the fragile pages one by one “I wondered where all these information came from”

“They’re from my kin” The vampire answer, sitting beside the demon “they’ve collected information from the creatures they’ve encountered”

“Ho?” Jeno responds in an amused tone after reading the page about the demon of lust “that is intriguing and quite strange”

Jaemin turns his face towards the ravenette “How so?”

“You’re the first vampire I’ve met, Jaemin” The demon says nonchalantly “I’ve heard of your race yet I’ve never encountered one. That is perhaps why I was invested in you.”

Confusion paints the vampire’s face “Then why would you be in here?”

“Demons take many forms, Jaemin” Jeno explains “there are many kinds of demons, such as those who deceive. But there are some whom humans have perceived as related to me— those who feed on lust. Remember when I told you there are demons who continue to use my name?”

Jaemn remembers it as clear as a day. That was the last time he had visited a church. “Yes”

“Your kin must have encountered a demon who seduces in dreams as it was written here— perhaps an incubus or a succubus.”

“Are you not the same?” Jaemin asks mischievously.

The demon gives him a sideway glance “Do not compare me to those lowly kind.”

Jaemin smiles and bites his lower lip “Apologies. It’s just that I haven’t seen anything peculiar to pique my interest.”

“Would you like to try?” Jeno offers, handing Jaemin his book.

Jaemin reads the page Jeno had presented to him. It contained a drawing of what seems to be two people being reflected. Above, he reads the letters “Doppelganger”

“It says in a lifetime, you can encounter people with similar likeness as you” Jeno says, shifting his body “would you want to see them? Your other selves”

Jaemin’s gleaming crimson eyes gaze at the demon before him, unable to hide the excitement “Is that possible?”

“The world is full of mysteries, Jaemin. Endless possibilities you could imagine”

* * *

**I**

Jaemin looks at the pamphlet in his hand with words “Love’s Labour’s Lost” written on it. Jeno had proposed an exciting idea yet the vampire stood quietly in a line for a play.

“Patience, kitten” Jeno says, sensing Jaemin’s displeasure.

Jaemin had figured it was a private party once they’ve entered the palace. Jeno had informed him that the Prime Minister is hosting the play where his daughter leads. Jaemin had read the play, it was by William Shakespeare. The play gave little interest to Jaemin so he wonders why Jeno would pick such a story.

“Come with me” Jeno says, leading Jaemin further into the palace walls. “Demons can influence so many things, Jaemin. Not because I embody lust does not mean I am limited of my capabilities. Humans continue underestimate our power”

Jaemin kept quiet but his eyes continue to follow the demon.

They stop at a room. Jeno turns to face Jaemin, holding out his hand “That is why evil continues to exist. You have seen how easily humans stray from their faith.”

“Then why did you lead me here?”

Jaemin does not miss the smirk on the demon’s face.

“To show you how much humans have stooped so low”

Jaemin sees a hunched figure of a woman in the darkened room but it seems she hasn’t noticed their presence yet. Jeno walks closer to her and says “Will she fail or taste victory?”

The woman in question stiffens, now aware of another presence in the room. She stumbles from her position, eyes widened in surprise. “W-who”

Jaemin could finally see her face. It was one of the actresses from the play they had seen; her trembling hands clutching a single paper.

“Do you hate her so much?” Jeno asks. “The other you”

It was as if witnessing Jeno casting a spell, the lady had calmed down. Jaemin doesn’t know why, but it seems Jeno knew what she had felt deep inside. She composes herself as she looks straight into Jeno’s eyes “What of it?”

“Then do you plan to kill her?”

“I— I” her voice trembles as a tear fell down her cheek “I’m not—“

“She took everything from you, didn’t she?” Jeno continues to pry “Your looks, your talent, and now probably your life?”

“B-but I—“

“It’s either you or her” Jeno walks closer, placing a sharp object in front of her. Jaemin can only see a glimpse of the thing, unclear of what it was “And it’s you who has the opportunity”

“Will she kill?” Jaemin asks, walking back to the banquet.

“She had already decided before I gave her that weapon” Jeno responds as they blend into the crowd of people “The only question is when”

Jaemin looks around. All these riches and luxuries yet humans are still as greedy as they are— they will always have a thirst to kill.

“Jaemin, I must say you possess very peculiar hobby in this lifetime”

The vampire looks at Jeno, wondering why he would say that. He follows Jeno’s gaze and sees a figure looking at their direction.

Jaemin could not believe it. The person looked exactly like Jeno apart from the golden blonde hair. Beside him was lady far too familiar for Jaemin— if she was actually a lady. Jaemin flushes when he realizes she looked identical to him.

Jaemin immediately lowers his head and turns to the demon beside him “Why am I wearing a woman’s garment?”

“Whatever we are in this world, I’m sure that Jeno is enjoying his time with that Jaemin” Jeno remarks with a sly tone before levelling his gaze on Jaemin “Maybe you should try dressing up sometime. I would love to get my hands on under your skirt.”

With the heat rising up his cheeks, Jaemin dismisses Jeno’s comment and proceeds to ask his real purpose “Why did you take me to that lady and are the _us_ in this world involved?”

“There are two actresses who are alike— similar face and similar body. One is full of envy while one is full of greed. Tonight, one will die. And in this world, we” Jeno looks at their other selves “will be a part of that mystery.”

“Something befitting for your first encounter of doppelganger, isn’t it?”

* * *

**II**

“Do we not get along?” Jaemin stares at the two people in a heated argument in the middle of the field. He watches his young self in a verbal battle with a young Jeno. The other students take sides as the coach tries to subdue them.

“In this life, you are the son of Aphrodite and I am the son of Adonis.” Jeno explains, sitting beside Jaemin in the bleachers watching over the students with amusement “The offspring are rivals.”

“How come?” Jaemin questions, having read Greek mythology as a pastime hobby “Aphrodite and Adonis were romantically involved”

“Petty fights can cause war even in Greek mythology, Jaemin.” Jeno says nonchalantly “Do not underestimate the smallest things.”

Jaemin doesn’t speak but he watches as the two retreat after seemingly scolded by their coach and refrained from the field.

“Are you disheartened by us in this world?” Jeno questions whilst light heartedly chuckling.

Jaemin sighs, slowly losing interest “I do not want to see myself being with anyone other than you”

“You might want to reconsider that thought” The demon motions for Jaemin to look at their younger selves sneaking into the locker room. Jeno stands up and dusts himself “Do you want to see what happens behind closed doors?”

Being a vampire gave Jaemin the ability to hear clearly, it was a perk he was delighted to have. He couldn’t be mistaken when he hears muffled moans outside the locker room. Jeno opens the door carefully and Jaemin witnesses his young self grinding against young Jeno in ecstasy— their flesh joined and their cocks rubbing together. Young Jaemin gasps in pleasure when young Jeno bites his lower lip. When young Jaemin flutters his eyes open, he freezes in his spot before pushing the son of Adonis and scurrying to gather his clothes. The young Jeno does the same when realization hits him. The Jeno beside him lets out a soft chuckle.

“How is this possible?” asks the young Jeno.

“Why ask when you can see us yourselves?” Jeno smirks.

“You are neither human nor a god” Young Jaemin says in a small voice.

“That is right” Jaemin himself answers.

“What are you?”

Jeno doesn’t respond but instead smiles, brushing away the question “By the way, Jaemin likes it better if I tease his nipples. He tightens up so nicely when he feels it”

Jaemin sees the young Jeno glare, flaring with anger. He admits he enjoys the sight, it’s such a rare occurrence to see the demon Jeno with so much expression so Jaemin does nothing but watch instead.

Jeno does not cease to pry “So you haven’t fucked yet?”

“Shut up” growls the young Jeno

The son of Aphrodite tugs his apparent lover to calm down and faces the two adults “Are you two also together?”

“Your adult self and I are very intimate” Jeno responds, leaning close to the young Jaemin “would you want me to teach you, little kitten?”

Young Jaemin blushes while young Jeno pushes the demon away. Jeno smiles grimly, turning his attention back to Jaemin. Young Jeno yanks young Jaemin’s hand “Why are you flustered?”

The son of Aphrodite holds his lover’s hand and firmly grips it “It’s because I didn’t think we’d still be together in another lifetime. That proves that the gods will let us be happy, Jeno”

They get distracted when they hear Jaemin moan. Jeno had already stripped the vampire naked, his hands roaming around the porcelain flesh. He inserts his fingers into Jaemin hole, earning another breathy whimper from the latter. Young Jeno watches intently before he feels another tug on his arm.

“You’re looking at my other self too” The son of Aphrodite says gloomily.

The son of Adonis tries to open his mouth but no words came out “I— I’m”

“Why don’t you let us see how much Jeno means to you?” Jaemin directs the question to his young self, unabashedly exposing all his glory upon the minors “You do not doubt his feelings, right?”

Young Jeno turns to his lover “Jaemin, it’s fine. You don’t have to do anything”

Young Jaemin doesn’t respond but instead kneels and holds his lover’s cock. He pumps it slowly, earning a low gasp. Young Jaemin then begins to open his mouth, accommodating young Jeno’s cock as much as he can.

Jaemin smirks at the sight. There’s something about seeing their younger selves bask in the pleasures of the flesh. It might be their youth or their innocence yet Jaemin couldn’t help but feel more excited “Let your tongue play around the tip of his cock inside your mouth. Don’t forget to suck hard.”

“You’ve become an expert sucking my cock” The demon whispers against Jaemin’s ear.

“It’s because your cum tastes so good” Jaemin moans, niting his lower lip when Jeno’s fingers reach deeper “Too bad I can’t share it”

Jeno pulls his fingers away in order to grab the young Jaemin from his younger self. “Hey!” Young Jeno says in shock. Jeno spreads young Jaemin’s legs open while Jaemin moves to young Jeno, placing the hand of Adonis’ child in the mouth of his young self. “Lick it” he orders young Jaemin.

And young Jaemin obeys, licking every inch of every finger of his lover. Jaemin moves young Jeno’s hand against young Jaemin’s hole, rubbing the ring of muscle carefully before inserting a finger in. Young Jaemin gasps at the unfamiliarity, firmly holding Jeno’s arm for support.

“It’s getting wet.” Jaemin says, guiding young Jeno to push another finger in “Thrust in deeper and curl your fingers to find his prostate”

“Jeno” The son of Aphrodite moans loudly, his feet curling in pleasure. Jaemin leaves young Jeno’s side to go over his Jeno and they kiss open mouthed. Jaemin makes sure that the kids see their tongues dancing together as they engulf each other.

Jeno lets go of the young Jaemin so young Jaemin instead pulls young Jeno to kiss him in the same manner while he continues to be fingered. The situation became so overwhelming they failed to notice their older selves succumbing into pleasure if not for the older Jaemin screaming older Jeno’s name.

The young ones continue to watch, pleasure and anticipation building up. Young Jaemin watches his older self’s face contorted in a pleasurable state. _He looks like he feels so good_. He turns to his lover, cupping his face “Jeno, I want you inside me”.

Yougn Jeno positions himself in his lover’s twitching hole. His Jaemin looked so enticing he feels as if he would explode as soon as he enters. He groans when he feels the unfamiliar heat envelop his young cock. His Jaemin feels so warm and tight.

Young Jaemin could only bury his nails against his lover’s arms when he feels the burning sensation spread him open. It was painful yet it felt so good at the same time. His Jeno thrusts in slowly, letting him adjust to the size. The son of Aphrodite was beyond happy that he could finally become one with his Jeno.

“Thrust harder this time.” Jaemin coraks out breathily while Jeno forcefully shoves himself. The sound of their flesh slapping makes the vampire even more turned on “Push it in deep inside him”

“B-but Jaemin wouldn’t want that.” Complained the young Jeno “He’ll get hurt”

“Do you not want that?” Jaemin asks his younger self “Jeno’s hard and throbbing cock buried inside you”

Young Jaemin imagines the thought of it an unexpectedly tightens, earning a low growl from his lover “It’s okay, Jeno. I’ve always wanted to do it with you”

Young Jeno doesn’t say anything but capture’s his lover’s lips before pushing further in. the locker room was filled with moans of pleasure and smell of sex. Jaemin felt ecstatic, he didn’t think it would be this enjoyable being fucked by Jeno while looking at his young self in the same state. It made Jaemin look forward to their next destination, made Jaemin think of what other Jaemin and Jeno he can witness.

* * *

**III**

The world has changed once again in Jaemin’s eyes. Buildings have become taller and streets have become busier. It made him think if it would be easy to find Jeno and Jaemin in this lifetime. After all, humans continued to populate.

They walk down the streets of Seoul, passing by multiple stores and moving images they call “billboards”. Humans are very chatty, they gossip everywhere from clothes to boys making Jaemin feel dizzier.

“Would you like to rest?” Jeno asks and Jaemon only nods in return.

They rest at a bench near what seems to be a hospital. White robes scattered everywhere as people of different genders and ages socialize outside. It was a cool afternoon after all, perfect for summer.

It wasn’t long before Jaemin notices a familiar pair walking past them with smiles on their faces. They wore the same robe as the doctors and interacted with several patients they walk by.

“They are like us” Jeno says, watching the two figures.

“Are they not human?” Jaemin’s eyes linger on the same pair who seemed as human as they could possibly look. Yet the possibility of them not being human does not surprise Jaemin.

“They are” Jeno replies “but the darkness within their hearts has clouded their humanity. They are even more interesting than I anticipated.” He then turns his gaze back to Jaemin “Far more interesting than any humans I’ve ever encountered over the years.”

“I take it you have taken a liking to those two” Jaemin remarks, observing the two doctors. They appear to be the most normal ones compared to the ones Jaemin met before yet it seems Jeno finds them an enigma.

“On contrary, as interesting and as twisted as they may be, I prefer the both of us not to get involved with them.” Jeno says, standing up “Humans can be as dangerous behind their smiles, Jaemin”

* * *

**IV**

“Mommy!”

Jaemin is startled from his trance when he bumps into a child. The toddler stares brightly at him with anticipating eyes “Mommy!”

“What?” Jaemin furrows his brows, puzzled at the child’s sudden pushiness “get off me, will you?”

“Mommy, why are you being like that?” the child asks in a trembling voice “Why are you getting angry?”

“I’m not your mother” Jaemin says with spite. He doesn’t get why but there is something in this child that makes his blood boil.

“What’s going on?” Jeno emerges, looking at the child innocently “Who is this?”

“Daddy!” The child beams, letting go of Jaemin and turning to Jeno “Daddy, mommy is being scary!”

Jeno glances at Jaemin and the latter only shrugs, crossing his arms. He then crouches down to level the child’s gaze “Young man, what is your name?”

The child tilts his head innocently and points at himself “I’m Jisung. Did daddy forget my name?”

“Jisung” Jeno repeats “Why do you call us daddy and mommy?”

“Because you’re daddy and he’s mommy!” Jisung says firmly.

Jeno turns to Jaemin with a smile “So we are his parents”

The vampire raises a brow “What do you mean by that?”

“This child has a scent of a wolf. Males who are descendants of wolves can give birth, perhaps that is why he mistook us for his real parents” Jeno explains “And perhaps that explains your burning hatred on his kin”

“So you’re telling me that me and you in this world are descendants of wolves and I gave birth to this mutt?” Jaemin says with spite as he points at the toddler.

“Precisely”

“Return it” Jaemin says.

Jeno returns to Jisung once again “Jisung, we are not your mommy and daddy. Do you know where they are?”

Jisung shakes his head “No. I think I’m lost”

“Then would you want to come with us for a while?” Jeno offers.

“Jeno!” Jaemin exclaims, startling Jisung.

Jisung’s tears begin to fall as he clutches Jeno’s arm “He’s scary”

“Would you like to eat some cookies at our house?” Jeno motions for Jisung to look at the mansion behind them and Jisung’s mouth opens wide in amusement.

“I didn’t see a house before!” Jisung exclaims.

Jaemin grabs a hold of the demon while the toddler makes his way into the gate “Jeno, why are you doing this?”

“Remain calm, Jaemin” Jeno says, holding the vampire’s hand “It’s only for a brief moment. Let’s see how this goes”

“Wow, your house is so big!” Jisung says excitedly as he runs around the house “But not as big as the big house”

“The big house?” Jeno questions, following the toddler.

Jiging nods, taking a seat at one of the velvet couches “Only grandpa and grandma live there. But they said when I grow up I can live there if I want”

“Why aren’t you living there now?” Jeno sits and motions for the brooding Jaemin to sit beside him. the vampire begrudgingly does, yet continues to avert his attention from the peculiar guest.

“I like our own house because there’s mommy and daddy. When I go play in the big house, grandpa and grandma are busy with other big boys and girls. I have no playmates so it’s lonely” Jisung pouts as he munches the fresh cookie laid on the table.

“I’m sure your mommy and daddy are looking for you” Jaemin says for the first time, eager to kick the little boy out of his sight.

“Can I come and play with you again?” Jisung questions, seemingly unaffected by Jaemin’s attempt at intimidation.

Jeno remains amused even as they see the boy out. Jaemin continues to be cold, feeling slightly betrayed by the events of today. They watch as Jisung run towards someone, a person who resembles Jaemin greatly. He is followed by another person who looked similar to Jeno. Jaemin hugged Jisung tightly.

Once Jisung finally meets his parents, he began telling them about his little adventure. “Mommy, daddy, I met another you!” Jisung says excitedly, bouncing on his little feet. “They gave me cookies and they live over there—“ but when the toddler turns around, the mansion was long gone. It was only an empty lot with nothing but wild grass.

“Ji, it’s wonderful that you had a great time.” Jaemin sighs, trying to sound as understanding as he can be “But please don’t worry us like that”

“Are you thinking about having one?” Jeno asks, watching the family walk away.

“What?”

Jeno turns to face the vampire “A child. Do you want one?”

“That’s impossible” Jaemin scoffs— his cold, unfeeling eyes lingering at the sight of the three slowly disappearing.

Jeno holds Jaemin close, lifting the vampire’s chin gently “All you have to do is ask”

Jaemin remembers everything that happened in his past. As if his life flashing before him once again. He didn’t want to go through the pain and suffering— he had enough of it. And so Jaemin leans in, holding Jeno’s hand “I don’t think it’s best to bring a child into this world. It would be irresponsible and I don’t see any point to make the life that I have now be more complicated”

“Is that enough for you?” Jeno questions, his eyes never leaving Jaemin’s crimson ones.

“I already chose you.” Jaemin smiles sincerely before wrapping his arms around Jeno, kissing him tenderly. “You gave this life a second chance. You are enough for me.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are some universes familiar to you? For those who have read some of my stories, I take it that you know which universe it is. But for those who don’t, I’ve basically incorporated my other stories to this fic hence, a crossover. This universe’s Jeno and Jaemin met my other Jeno and Jaemin characters and here’s the list of the stories in order:
> 
> I. Hellhound (Case 2: Jealousy)  
> II. Demigods Love and Desire Series  
> III. Hush  
> IV. Crescent
> 
> I thought it would be fun and a good opportunity to write a multiverse. I pretty much enjoyed writing the short stories and switching their characters.  
> I’m also open for Q and A if you’d like. It can be about this story or other stuff and I’ll do my best to answer. Ask me anything. I just want to interact with you guys more. Again, thank you guys for supporting this story.  
> twitter: @reallifescream


End file.
